YOU and Tamora's Character
by Sir Lady Alanna Cooper
Summary: I got this idea from Larky and an Anonymous Geek. Anyways review me and if you have enough details( details about that inside) YOU?
1. Info on what to send me

Summary: I got this idea from Larky and Anonymous Geek. Anyways review me and if you have enough details( details about that inside) YOU/?  
  
OK, what you need to have-  
  
~ What's your name?  
  
~ Who are you paired with?  
  
~ Where are you from?  
  
~ Are you a noble or a commoner?  
  
~ If you are a noble what is your fief?  
  
~ What country are you from? Copper Isles? Tortall? Galla? Ect.  
  
~ What's your history? Siblings? Family murdered by raiders.  
  
~ What's your physical description? Example: Blond, waist length, curly. Purple eyes. ~ Do you have the Gift? If so what color is it? And, what is it used for? Example: Battle Magic.  
  
~ Are you Shang, a knight ect.?  
  
~ If you're a knight what is your shield and what are you called?  
  
~ If you can fight, what are you best with, and what are you worst with? And what other weapons do you like to use? ( You don't have to be amazing with it?)  
  
~ What other interesting details do you want to add?  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Pranksterqueen's story

Ok first one for YOU and Tamora's character: Pranksterqueen  
  
Raoul sighed; he'd have to escort another lady to a ball. This time it was Lisa-Marie of Thanet. Raoul wasn't even sure where Thanet was! (A/n: I had to make Thanet up because you didn't give me your fief.) The five o'clock bell rung. Time to find her, he thought. Raoul walked to the carriage yard.  
  
" Lisa-Marie of Galla." The coachman announced. So Thanet was in Galla, Raoul thought.  
  
" Milady, I am to be your escort tonight. I am Raoul of Goldenlake and Melorie's Peak." He said offering her his arm.  
  
" Thanks Raoul." Now the knight was surprised; Lisa-Marie was wearing a simple dress, not a fancy, frilly one. The dress was a light green, matching her eyes. Her reddish blond hair was a mass of ringlets down to her shoulders. Her nose, proudly arched, was dusted with freckles. The Lord of Goldenlake wondered if her lips were naturally blood red.  
  
" Come, Lady, let's go." She took his arm.  
  
" Please, call me Lisa-Marie." Raoul liked her voice it wasn't soft, but it wasn't a loud, annoying voice either; it was just right.  
  
" Alright, Lisa-Marie." He led her to where they were to sit. " So," he said when they sat down, " Do you have any pets? And what activities do you like to do? Sewing?"  
  
She laughed, " Goddess, no! I hate sewing, I haven't even learned to sew, now that I think of it." She added thoughtfully. Her partner laughed. Good, she thought. I don't want another boring dinner. Lisa-Marie noticed how the shirt he was wearing was tight at the shoulders and you could see his muscles. Goddess, she was falling for him. And she hadn't even known him for less than a half an hour.  
  
" So then, what do you do?"  
  
" I like physical activities. I love arching and hand-to-hand combat. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the practice courts?" She asked hopefully.  
  
" I don't think I have anything with the Own tomorrow, yes I think I'm free. I'd be delighted to go." Gods, she's pretty. " As for my other question, do you have any pets?"  
  
" Yes, I have my horse, Sunrise, she's a buckskin and I have my wolf, Lightning."  
  
" Do you have Wild Magic?" Raoul knew you couldn't get wolves to cooperate unless you could talk to him.  
  
" Well, I know I don't have it with other animals, I don' t know. He always just seems to understand me, and I'm just able to well, 'understand' him. That doesn't make sense does it?"  
  
" Actually it does. Daine, the Wild mage, before she knew that she had Wild Magic, she just talked and listened to animals and she and they understood. You know what? I'm going to take you to Numair tomorrow. He'll test you. Of course, if that's OK with you.  
  
" Really?" It never occurred to her that the reason she could listen to Lightning was because she had Wild Magic. (Pranksterqueen, I just added this, so do you think its ok?)  
  
" Sure, why not?" When Alanna walked by to go to her seat; and Raoul turned around to say, 'hi', Alanna gave him a knowing wink. Raoul glared at her, scowled and threw up his hands.  
  
" Spiders are going to find their way into your bed, Alanna," He muttered, after she was gone.  
  
" Alanna, as in the Lioness?"  
  
" Yes, and she's going to be screaming tonight." He replied. (A/n: Poor Alanna)  
  
" Why? And, how do you know her?'  
  
" She, Jonathan, Gary, Alex, and I knew each other since her first year. We're friends, and we won't be if she talks about what she did. And don't ask why, she's in big trouble for that." He smiled, plotting his revenge. Lisa-Marie couldn't help it she, laughed.  
  
" So, what are you going to do? I swear, I won't tell."  
  
" Oh believe me, she'd kill me if she found out I told you this. Anyways," Raoul went on, lowering his voice, " she's scared of spiders, so, I'm putting spiders in her bed. Only Mithros knows how I'm going to get them in there without George or Alanna knowing."  
  
" She's scared of spiders?" Lisa-Marie asked amazed.  
  
" Yes." He grimaced. "Come on let's stop whispering, she's suspecting something." Raoul said. Glancing at Alanna who sent him a suspecting glare. " Eeek," he said mockingly, " I think she' s catching onto something." To Raoul and Lisa-Marie's delight, the night went wonderfully. They had fun and learned a lot about each other. One of the many things that they learned was that Raoul was a year older that her. Raoul was twenty-eight and Lisa-Marie was twenty-seven.  
  
" Well, I'll walk you back to your room."  
  
Raoul's dinner partner yawned, " Yes, thanks. I'm getting tired." Her crush offered her his arm and gladly she accepted. Their walk wasn't silent, infact it was quite the opposite. When they reached her room, Raoul leaned the few inches difference between them and kissed her softly.  
  
" Well, good-bye," Raoul said, cheeks burning and he walked off. Lisa- Marie pressed her fingers to her lips. (A/n: Yay! No, it's not done. I'm nice I write a lot for these.) He headed to Alanna's room, he caught several spiders on the way. Quickly, he stuffed them in her bed and hurried out. Unluckily, he met Alanna on the way to his room.  
  
" Well, well, well. It looks like someone enjoyed this party." She said slyly. Raoul's friend snickered when he turned tomato red. " Did you spill tomato sauce on your face Raoul?" she asked innocently.  
  
" No I didn't. And, yes, I made a new friend." Alanna snorted when he said 'friend.'  
  
" Oh come now Raoul, I'm a girl. Do you think I missed the way you looked at her?" Again, Raoul blushed.  
  
" Goodnight, Alanna." He said and left. He'd rather have her call him coward later than be embarrassed like that again. When he reached his room, he heard a shriek and then a " Raoul, you bastard!" and then a string of curses. Since his room was only down the hall from Alanna's, he sprinted the rest of the way to his room.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Raoul left to find Lisa-Marie to take her to Numair's room. When, he reached her door he knocked. " One minute!" came the reply. She opened the door. " Hi." She said blushing. Raoul couldn't help but notice that her green tunic and white shirt flattered her figure.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry about last night. It won't happen again. It was totally unacceptable." He told her, red.  
  
" Look at me Raoul." She said. He lifted his face and met her gaze. " I rather enjoyed it and, well, I wouldn't mind having it happen again." Raoul kissed her. Lisa-Marie's arms went up to his black hair and his went around her waist. When they finally broke the kiss, she asked, " So what happens now? What should we do? I mean if you want to tell them I don't mind but." And he kissed her again. From behind a corner, Alanna snickered softly, so he wouldn't hear. She didn't want to think about what he'd do if he caught her. Now she had her revenge, and it was perfect.  
  
The End  
  
Celestial Secrets: Are you Raoul's daughter? Raoul's fief is Goldenlake. Other than that you're next if you get back to me in time before someone else does. But, I promise I'll do you when you reply, even if I'm in the middle of someone else's because you were second. 


	3. Pranksterqueen's contiued

I've decided to continue Pranksterqueen's a little more. In this part of it, Revenge of Alanna! And poor Raoul and Lisa-Marie. My random thing to tell you guys of the day: O my god, you guys HAVE to read Trickster's Choice. ( FYI: Every chapter I add to any story now on is going to have, MY RANDOMM THING TO TELL YOU GUYS OF THE DAY. K?  
  
" Mmmm." Lisa-Marie said. " I rather enjoyed that." Then, suddenly she spun around. Someone (they can't hear the person) silently snickered.  
  
" What-" Raoul started to ask. She put her finger to her lips. Suddenly, it hit her' Lisa-Marie knew she was there. Alanna had to run, or pretend to look for Raoul. She swore mentally. Raoul caught a flash of copper from around the corner. He shook his head; it couldn't be her. Alanna took a few steps backwards and the made noise walking around the corner. When she was saw them, she said with mock surprise, " Raoul, there you are! I've been looking for you!"  
  
" You were spying on me for revenge, weren't you?" he asked suspiciously. Alanna threw up her for a show. " Alas, I've been found out. I'm sentence to a life of imprisonment." She said tragically. Raoul muttered to Lisa-Marie, " No, just a mental hospital."  
  
" Actually, yes I was. I just wanted-" her change of mood was cut off by a flying piece of paper which Raoul had seized from Lisa-Marie's desk. After all, they'd been in the doorway.  
  
" Alanna," he roared. " You're history!"  
  
" Oh no! He is going to kill me!" Alanna said with good humor. Another paper flew to hit her in the face. Then, Alanna screamed in mock fear and ran.  
  
" Good riddance!" he called. To Lisa-Marie he said I'll get her later; come on, let's go see Numair." Lisa-Marie whistled and a silver-gold wolf followed them.  
  
Now the End  
  
Sorry this chappie is so short, I just wanted to add Alanna's revenge. 


	4. This isn’t a I’m discontinuing the fic

A/n: Ok everyone. No this isn't a I'm-discontinuing-this-fic-a/n. I just want to say, if I do the best I can I think I can get about one-two a week. But I promise I will get everyone!  
  
Thanks Pranksterqueen! Everyone else, I'm working on it. Jamasa: I'm doing yours right now! ( 


	5. Jamasa's Story

Here you go Jamasa.  
  
And Celestial Secrets: Oh my god. I'm so, so, so, so, so stupid. *hits self with bat repeatedly* I am so stupid! All right, I'll post this one and yours at the same time.  
  
The Random thing that I'll tell you of the day is: I saw Timeline! All you guys who read this go see it!  
  
Jamasa growled in frustration; the Scanran she was fighting kept toying with her. She wondered again and again why she hadn't just stayed at the wall and shot arrows. But, instead she was fighting on the field. Finally, she just blasted the Scanran with her Gift.  
  
" There you go, bastard. That should teach you not to fool around with me," she snapped. Finally, after debating with herself she decided to ride to the wall; she rode hard. Maybe she'd be more useful there.  
  
" Stay here," she told her horse, Juniper, sternly. She ran to an empty post, picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Rapidly she fired, a Scanran going down every time she shot. Something tickled the back of her mind; something wasn't right. Glancing around, she found the source, an archer aiming for a sergeant. She could see that from the arm badge on his shirt. So, he was from the King's Own. Well, he'd be a dead sergeant if she didn't do something. And what good would a dead sergeant do the country?  
  
" Sergeant," she yelled, " Duck!" He didn't hear. Jamasa swore; the man aiming at the sergeant was out of her bow range. Jamasa knew her Gift didn't have enough strength to either kill or put up a shield around the sergeant; even if she did, he'd probably fight it. Jamasa didn't have enough strength to old it if he fought it. She swung off the wall onto Juniper and her eyes turned dark green with worry. Tortall needed every leader they could get! What if she didn't reach him in time? She had her faithful horse ride even faster. Thump! Juniper had to stop to kill a man with his hooves before he galloped on. The archer shot the arrow. She swore violently and leaped off Juniper, flipped, and took the arrow. Jamasa landed hard. The sergeant dismounted. Worry was evident in his eyes. The young man thought it was lucky he was at the edge of the fighting and the sergeant sheathed his sword.  
  
" Are you OK? This is going to hurt." He meant the arrow, she decided faintly.  
  
" I've had worse in my day." she croaked. The man who's life she had saved looked around, looking to see if it was safe to take his eyes off the battle. Finally, he decided he wouldn't be knifed in the back. Gently he pressed her down and on the count of 'three' he gently pulled the arrow out the same angle it had entered. Then, he picked her up, and mounted. Seeing the horse she had jumped off of, he told it 'come with me,' and they rode back. Jamasa's world spun and everything went black.  
  
" Uncle?" he called when they reached the castle. " Duke Baird?"  
  
" Dom? Who's that?" The Duke gestured to the figure in his nephew's arms.  
  
" I don't know. She took and arrow for me. It would have killed me, I think." The strange girl cried out in pain. Both men could see tears of pain even though her green eyes were closed. (A/n: Sorry, Jamasa, this is the only way I could come up with, without repeating the way Raoul met Lisa- Marie.)  
  
" Hurry Dom," his uncle urged. "Put her here." He pointed to a bed. The Duke's hands sparkled with green? fire. He gently touched the wound; the blood flow stopped and there was a scar where the wound had been. Her gold shirt now had a red shoulder. As if she were a leader herself. A Tortallian horn sounded, followed by another; they had won the battle.  
  
" Dom," he asked, " Do you know how lucky you are she took that arrow?" Dom shook his head. " Well, I'd say, from the force of the impact and the spot it hit, it probably would have killed anyone but her. It wouldn't have killed you if it hadn't stuck anything vital, of course. She's strong, really strong to have survived that arrow." Dom's uncle went quiet. The Duke thought it was lucky that she had been there to stop that arrow. He didn't think it was lucky she was hurt, of course. But Dom was his only nephew and that made him special. (A/n: is that true? Oh well, if it isn't, it is now.)  
  
" Aren't you going back to your rooms with the Own?" his uncle asked finally.  
  
" No, I'm waiting until she wakes up. I want to know who she is and why she took the arrow."  
  
Dom woke when the chief healer gently shook him.  
  
" What?" Dom asked, half asleep.  
  
" She's up."  
  
" Oh." The girl they were talking about sat up. Using the time they were talking, she peeked under the shoulder of her shirt.  
  
" Hi," she said suddenly. " How'd I get here?"  
  
" I'll leave that to you." The healer clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "I've got more patients to look at."  
  
" So what's your name?" The sergeant asked shyly. He was shy with her! He, Domitan of Masbolle, was shy!  
  
" I'm Jamasa."  
  
" Of-?" he prodded. She must be a noble, he thought.  
  
" Ario." Dom whistled, Ario was a rich and powerful fief. It probably was as rich and powerful, if not more than Goldenlake and Melorie's Peak. She must have nice parents; no other family of a rich and powerful fief would send their daughter to protect the Queen.  
  
" Jamasa, why did you take the arrow for me? You could have let me die. I'm just another soldier. What difference does it make?"  
  
" Before I answer, what's your name?"  
  
" Domitan of Masbolle." (A/n: is that right?)  
  
" OK, Domitan, now I'll answer. I took the arrow because, well, Tortall needs all the leaders it can get. And me? I'm just a soldier. Besides family and friends, who would care? I mean, I'm not as important as a sergeant." So she'd seen his badge and decided to risk her life to save someone she didn't even know? Gods, she is crazy, he decided. She untied her dark brown hair from it's horse tail and ran her fingers through the waves of hair down her back. She was attractive, he noticed.  
  
" Well lady," he smiled flirtiously. (A/n: Is that right? Sorry, my spell check won't give me a spelling for that.) " If you feel all right would you like to escort me to breakfast? I'll brood without you."  
  
" The same chance that you'll 'brood without me' is as likely as lightning will strike me down right this moment," she retorted. Somehow she felt right at home talking to him. It was as if she had known him her whole life, not fifteen minutes. Still, the attractive Domitan offered her his arm. Grudgingly she took it.  
  
" Oh and Jamasa? Call me Dom." Jamasa nodded. They talked about many things. By the time they got to the Mess hall, they both felt as if they had known each other for their whole life.  
  
" Dom!" A green-eyed man rushed forward to greet him.  
  
" Meathead!" Dom exclaimed. " Aren't you supposed to be at the University?" (A/n: Yes this is before Neal goes to be a knight)  
  
" Oh, they gave us a few days off. So, who's your beautiful companion?" Neal asked.  
  
" Jamasa, this is my cousin, Meathead." Seeing Neal's glare, " OK, Neal of Queenscove. Neal, this is Jamasa of Ario."  
  
" Nice to meet you." They gripped forearms. Hesitantly, she added, " Meathead."  
  
" You see what you've done, Dom? You've corrupted all the nice ladies." Neal threw up his hands.  
  
" You may have noticed," Dom muttered, " My cousin has an endless capacity for drama." He was so close! Jamasa's heart sped.  
  
" I heard that!" Neal snapped.  
  
" And so you did, Mage Meathead."  
  
" Urghh!" Neal stomped off.  
  
" What a lovely cousin you have." Jamasa muttered. " After you do you want to go sword fight after this?"  
  
" Sure." They mad their way to a table and sat down with Neal.  
  
" So, Jamasa, how did you fall into such bad company?"  
  
" She saved my life, Neal." Dom told Neal.  
  
" You did? How? Dom's told me about a hundred times, ' I can take care of myself." To Dom he said, " So talk about someone needing a keeper." Jamasa sputtered and chuckled.  
  
" Who said to the other about some keeper?"  
  
" Oh that. Dom said I need a keeper." Neal grumbled.  
  
" Boy, from the look of it, you do." Neal sprayed his juice.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said, 'boy, from the look of it you do.'" Dom chuckled.  
  
" And what, Sergeant, is so funny?"  
  
" You."  
  
At the practice courts.  
  
Jamasa moved just a little to the side as his blade swung down with speed. She blocked lifted her sword and blocked and broke away. He came in with a side-cut; she parried and darted back. Jamasa circled. He swung and hacked, but she blocked. Stepping back she went into a two-handed guard position, He cut down and in and she responded, her blade moving as rapidly as his. Seeing a flaw her sword she barred his arm, and hooked his sword and sent it flying. Dom ended up on his rump. Her sword ended in the "kill" position.  
  
" I yield." She offered him her hand. He took it. Dom leaned over and kissed her. The sergeant realized what he was doing.  
  
" Sorry, that won't happen again." Jamasa looked at him. He wasn't one of those men who wanted her money and land, she decided. No, he loved her for who she was. Now it was Jamasa who leaned over and kissed her partner.  
  
The End  
  
Celestial Secrets: I'll post yours as soon as I finish typing it. ( Probably next week) 


	6. Celestial Secret's Story

Celestial Secrets: Yeah, the Greek fire was kool, and you aren't weird, I liked the war part too. Sorry it took so long, halfway through I had writer's block. Sorry!  
  
The girl spun and kicked the dummy. Then, she proceeded to flip and punch it with both hands. Obviously the girl was graceful.  
  
" Well, it looks like the Lump's friend is attracting a man, and being a bitch and show off." Zahir announced. (A/n: Kel and Rita are friends.)  
  
" How could she attract a man, she's so ugly." In truth, she was actually very pretty. " Who would love a girl like that?" Court ladies murmured.  
  
" I would," a young man told them. " Go ooze somewhere else, sluts. Your presence is disgusting." The court ladies slunk off. Zahir however approached her.  
  
" Bitch, it looks like you've got yourself a friend."  
  
" Move along somewhere else, Zahir." the girl had her back turned. Then, she masked the action of drawing her sheathed sword.  
  
" How dare you, you-" He was cut off by the young woman spinning around gracefully and she had a sword placed on his neck. The knight hadn't even seen her draw it.  
  
" Tsk tsk, some things you just don't say. Now, I believe I said move along somewhere else, move!" She drew the sword gently along his neck, leaving a small trail of blood.  
  
" Some day I will chop off you dirty, bitches head," he sneered and punched her in the eye. Rita didn't even blink. Unfortunately, she was used to that. Unknown to the three, the Lioness moved away from the shadows and stalked away down the hallway; she knew if she didn't, she'd loose her temper. The young man walked up to the young woman.  
  
" Well, that was nice way to handle him," he commented.  
  
" Who are you?" she demanded. Rita looked him over; he had fire red hair and hazel? eyes. The young noble probed him with her Gift, checking for signs that said he had the Gift. He did. It was quite strong actually.  
  
" Thom, Thom of Pirate's Swoop. And you are?"  
  
" Rita of Kyrite." Rita said stiffly. She ran a hand down her pretty golden-red hair, uncomfortable. She liked this man, not like-like of course, she just was scared, she hadn't let a man into her life besides her brother since her family was burnt to death. Thom held out his hand, they gripped forearms.  
  
" Well, I have to go." At that, she spun around and ran away. Thom watched her go thoughtfully.  
  
Alanna's Rooms.  
  
" Ma-"  
  
" That was Rita of Kyrite."  
  
" I know Ma, I just want to know why she's so touchy, and why she was well, sort of observing me, like she was making sure of something." His mother studied him.  
  
" Thom, I may be old but I'm not blind, you like her." Her son blushed at the accusation. Mithros curse it, was he that see-through?  
  
" Her family was killed in a fatal fire, Thom. I'd guess she's scared because she hasn't let a man into her life since then. You hurt her Thom. you'll have two lady knights to answer to."  
  
" Why Kel though?" Thom had been around the second lady knight enough to know her very well.  
  
" She's a close friend of Kel's." (A/n: Hey, both Thom and Rita are 21 and Kel is 23, so this is after Lady Knight.)  
  
" Oh. Thanks. Love ya, Ma." Thom kissed her and left the room.  
  
Kel's Rooms.  
  
" Did Zahir hit you again?" Kel asked gently, her fingers brushing her eye. Rita turned away.  
  
" I'm fine," she murmured.  
  
" Dom?" she called. Dom poked his head in their room.  
  
" Yes, Love?"  
  
" Could you get the bruise-balm jar Alanna gave me?" (A/n: Sorry, couldn't help it, had to throw in K/D. ;) They're the best pair ever!)  
  
" Sure." His head disappeared.  
  
" So, now about Zahir, was he being nasty?"  
  
" Yes," the younger woman replied meekly.  
  
" Mithros curse him! Damn him, I told him, if he has a bone to pick, pick it with me."  
  
" Don't worry Kel, I don't think he's going to bug me as much, I think the sword to his neck made a lasting impression. Though," she added thoughtfully, " I don't know, Zahir never seems to learn."  
  
" Oh, Rita, you didn't!" Kel gasped.  
  
"'Oh,' yes I did."  
  
" Kel," Dom cut off their conversation, " I've got it!" (A/n: Rita is also friends with Dom.)  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
" Phew, what did Alanna do with this?!" Dom demanded after opening it. " It smells horrible!'  
  
" Thank you, Dom," Kel said dryly. " Your comments are always appreciated."  
  
" Your welcome, I live to be at your service, Ladies." Dom bowed.  
  
" Oh really?" Rita asked sarcastically. Then, she proceeded to elbow him in the middle of his bow ruining his show. She looked up at him, grinning. (A/n: If you guys who read this are wondering why she "let Dom into her life," she knew him before her family died.)  
  
" Gods, Rita, what did he do to you?" he asked, suddenly serious. Her eye was black, totally pitch black.  
  
" Dom, I'm fine, let me repeat that for you because you have gone momentarily deaf, I believe I said I'm fine!" she snapped. Dom held up his hands, " Geez, no need to bite my head off." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
" Sorry, Dom." Kel applied the bruise-balm and her friends bruise went away. Then, the knight put the top back on. Suddenly, a horn sounded. Scanrans. Dom turned around, " See you guys later, I've got to go with the Own." Then, he sprinted down the hall. Rita ran next door, grabbed her chain-mail and donned it. (A/n: she has mail because she fights in the battles a lot.) Next she grabbed her helm and sword. The horn blew again, and she swore. A second horn blow meant there was a larger mass of them. She grabbed her sword belt and strapped it on.  
  
" Kel, are you ready?"  
  
" Yes," came the muffled reply. " Let's go!" They sprinted down the hall to the stables. When they got there they each went to their horse's stall. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, it was Thom.  
  
" Yes?" she asked.  
  
" Here, take this." He handed her a necklace. " It'll protect you from spells, arrows and anyone trying to stick you through the back." She took it, " Thanks a lot Thom." She slipped it over her head and tucked it under her mail.  
  
" See you later, I'm needed on the wall." Thom turned and strode away. Rita shook her head and mounted her horse, Daystar. She was a beautiful horse, and her parents had paid a lot of money for her. She was black with white stockings and a white crescent moon in between her eyes.  
  
" Come on Daystar, let's kick Scanran ass." Daystar galloped out to for a line among the knights and soldiers. A volley of Scanran arrows were fired. " Fire" came the command. A volley of their arrows took down some Scanrans. Arrows came in return. Finally the officer said, " Fire at will!" At that moment, Raoul, the Own, knights, the Riders, and soldiers rode out.  
  
Rita drew her sword and charged a Scanran; he was big and stupid looking. Her thinking proved correct, he was stupid and probably had very little training. Rita grinned, King Maggot must be getting worried and he must be running out of tribes or clans to recruit men. She engaged with another man, but he was smart, and not to mention strong. It was much easier, given the fact that he was not mounted. She drove her sword into his chest, and he dropped. Rita looked for Kel and Raoul; they were waving their sword, or in Kel's case, Glaive, in a circle, the sign for retreat. Daystar galloped back. She stopped Daystar by Kel's Peachblossom.  
  
" Don't you dare," she told him, " I don't have time for it." To Kel she said, " Why retreat?"  
  
" Thom Cooper and Numair are up to something." Just as she said that, the earth opened up and swallowed the Scanrans. It was just like the battle at Haven.  
  
" I wouldn't be surprised if the Earth spat them out," she muttered to Kel. Kel snickered, and the men and women near her guffawed. A trumpet blared; they had won the battle. Everyone cheered. Against her will, Rita looked around for Thom, to see if he was alright; he was. Thom saw her and waved. She grinned and waved back. There was a pop of air.  
  
" Hello." She spun around startled.  
  
" Mithros, Thom, don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." she told him sternly. " And Thom, friends?" she reached out.  
  
" Friends." They gripped forearms. " Well then, I believe it's lunch time. Shall we?" Rita laughed, white teeth flashing. "Alright. One second." She jogged over to Kel, holding Daystar's reins. She felt an arm on her shoulder. The young man told her, " Leave her to me." He took Daystar's reins and led her over to her stall. He muttered a few words and Daystar was brushed and watered. She glanced back at Kel.  
  
" See you later, do you mind?" Rita asked while taking off her mail. (A/n: Folks she does have a tunic underneath!)  
  
" No, not at all. Meet me at Glaive practice, tomorrow morning." Rita groaned.  
  
" Why do you insist that I learn that silly thing; one of these days, I'll spear myself with it by accident."  
  
" You aren't bad at the Glaive at all," Kel told her sternly. There was a shout of "Kel." Rita grinned, " Looks like Lover-Boy is calling you." Kel hit her lightly. " Oh shut up. Well see you later!" with that, the knight jogged off in the direction of Dom's voice. Rita watched her go then she went to see Thom.  
  
" Hold out your arms Thom." she said. Puzzled, he did. She sighed in relief.  
  
" Good girl, Daystar. What a concept, you haven't bitten him. Wow!" Thom chuckled. " How'd she get clean anyways. I was only gone for a minute or so."  
  
" Magic. Me." He grinned. " Shall we?"  
  
" We shall." He led her to the Mess, and they got in line.  
  
" Eat your veggies!" she told him. Thom laughed.  
  
" I can see where you got that little quote of yours from." the Lioness' son told her. " Kel is a stickler for eating vegetables. Neal told me about that quality of her, she hasn't bugged me to eat my vegetables, yet. I hope it stays that way."  
  
" You definitely should hope it stays that way. Knowing Kel for a while, she has gone after me to eat vegetables." She smiled, " Hey, why don't we have a magic duel sometime?"  
  
" Sure, sounds fun. But I'm going to have to go easy on you," he teased.  
  
" No, I'll have to go easy on you." Had she just flirted? she asked herself. No, she hadn't, she never let a man into her life since her family had died. Well, until she had met Thom. He'd better not die like anyone else she had love well, with the exception of Jaimes and her aunt. That didn't matter, he wasn't going to die; she wasn't let him.  
  
" Oohh, I'm scared." he teased. She grinned, " You should be! Come on," she took hold of his arm and pulled him over to sit with Kel and Dom.  
  
*Looks like Rita has found a love. About time.* Kel said in Yamani. Dom snickered. (A/n: Rita knows Yamani.)  
  
* And what is SO funny, Sergeant?!* she demanded. * Where did you learn to speak Yamani?* Thom looked confused; he couldn't speak Yamani. Or so she thought.  
  
* Kel.*  
  
* Keladry of Mindelan, I'm going to kill you! Why did you teach him how to speak and understand Yamani?*  
  
* He picked it up.* she said with a grin.  
  
" Well, Thom, let's sit somewhere ELSE!" Dom chuckled. " You shut up!" she snapped at him, " I still haven't forgiven you for learning to speak Yamani!"  
  
" Alright, why? Let's go. I hope you'll explain why soon."  
  
" Don't ask." Rita told him, walking away with him. She turned around to shoot the pair a glare. " Hmmph!" she grumped. She turned her nose up. " Some people think they are SO smart!" she said loudly, loud enough for Kel and Dom to hear. Thom chuckled.  
  
" What got you so mad at them?"  
  
" You don't want to know! Trust me." she said.  
  
" OK, but I do know it has to do with me." Rita glared at him, and he jus chuckled. " Well, when your mother knows the Protector of the Small a lot, and you end up spending time with her, you have to be stupid not to pick up some Yamani."  
  
" Mithros curse Kel." Rita muttered.  
  
" You don't mean that," he said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for her liking; she had a feeling he had understood atleast three fourths of the conversation.  
  
" Rita?" Thom asked, snapping her out of her daze. "Yes?"  
  
" Just thinking. Will you meet me at the Dancing Dove at lunch time.?" His eyes were pleading with her. " Sure." They put their trays up. " Well, see you." Yes! thought Rita. She had finally admitted to herself she liked Thom in more than a friendly way.  
  
In Rita's rooms,  
  
What should I wear? She asked herself. Finally she picked out a nice pair of red-gold breeches and a white shirt. She braided her hair. Mirthros! Rita swore mentally. She was going to have to ask Kel for some lip rouge. She walked to Kel's room.  
  
" Kel?" she asked knocking on her door. The Lady Knight's door swung open revealing Kel. She took one look at the younger girl and grinned. "The lip rouge is on the desk."  
  
"Thanks," Rita mumbled. "Will you help me?" The tall woman walked over and started to put on some eye shadow. "May I inquire-" Kel was cut off by Rita. "Thom." Kel rolled her eyes, "I didn't think you'd notice."  
  
Later.  
  
" Ahh. so I see you made it," Thom said with a grin. Mithros, it was so hard to tell this girl he liked her! " Come on." he led her over to a table and they sat down. Just tell her.  
  
" Rita the reason I invited you hear is, well, I like you, really like you." he waited for her reaction. Some days, he wished she wasn't so damned Yamani like. Her face was entirely blank.  
  
* You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that,* she told him in Yamani.  
  
* Good* he replied, and her leaned over and kissed her.  
  
The End  
  
I don't know who I'm doing next, just an FYI. 


End file.
